Bibel
[[Datei:Bücher an Bord der Botany Bay.jpg|thumb|Die Bibel an Bord der Botany Bay.]] Die Bibel ist ein wichtiges religiöses Buch der Erde, das heilige Buch des Christentums. Ereignisse Das erste Buch der Bibel heißt Genesis, was Anfang bedeutet. Dieses Buch beginnt mit der Schöpfungsgeschichte in dem die Erde in sechs Tagen erschaffen wird. 2285 wird das Genesis-Projekt und der spätere daraus entstehende Planet, nach dem Buch aus der Bibel benannt. Als Admiral Kirk und Spock sich nach dem Genesis-Projekt kundig machen wollen, will Spock wissen was Genesis ist und zwar mehr als in der Bibel steht. ( ) In der Bibel wird von dem Auszug der Israeliten aus Ägypten in das Heilige Land berichtet. In dieser Zeit bekommt Mose von Gott die Zehn Gebote überreicht. Später sieht Samuel T. Cogley die Zehn Gebote von Mose als gesetzliches Erbe an die Menschheit. ( ) In der Bibel werden mehrere Personen sehr alt, so dass man sprichwörtlich von einem biblischen Alter spricht. ( ) Nach vielen Jahren der Wanderung in der Wüste gelangen die Israeliten in das Heilige Land. Als erstes gelingt es ihnen die Stadt Jericho einzunehmen. Mit der Hilfe Gottes bringen die Israeliten die Mauern von Jericho zum Einsturz. ( ) Einer der wichtigsten Personen der Bibel ist Jesus Christus. Er predigt auf der Erde und verwendet viele Gleichnisse, um den Menschen das Reich Gottes zu erklären. Eines dieser Gleichnisse handelt vom „Kaufmann mit der Perle“. In dieser Geschichte entdeckt ein Kaufmann eine wertvolle Perle. Der Kaufmann verkauft seinen ganzen Besitzt bis er die Perle haben kann. 2268 vergleicht Montgomery Scott Gem mit dieser Perle. ( ) Ein weiteres dieser Gleichnisse handelt vom „Guten Hirten“, welcher so lang nach seinem verlorenen Schaf sucht, bis er es findet und es zu seiner Herde zurück bringt. 2376 verwendet Captain Kathryn Janeway dieses Gleichnis, als es um die Crewman Mortimer Harren, William Telfer und Tal Celes geht, welche einige Probleme an Bord der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] haben. Janeway will damit verdeutlichen, dass sie kein Mitglied ihrer Crew aufgibt. ( ) 2154 bezeichnet Commander Tucker das Kir'Shara als vulkanische Bibel. ( ) 2267 hat Samuel T. Cogley eine Bibel in seinem Büro. ( ) Flint besitzt 2269 eine originale Bibel von Johannes Gutenberg. ( ) Im Jahr 2285 befindet sich auch eine Bibel an Bord der [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]]. ( ) 2368 schätzt Berlinghoff Rasmussen, dass Data denselben historischen Wert wie eine Bibel von Johannes Gutenberg hat. ( ) Als Benjamin Sisko sich entscheidet, seinen Posten auf Deep Space 9 weiter zu bekleiden, zitiert sein Vater aus der Bibel. ( ) Personen der Bibel * Adam und Eva * Methusalem * Mose * David * Goliath * Salomon * Jonas * Daniel * Jesus Christus * Lazarus * Satan * Barmherziger Samariter Verse aus der Bibel 2. Mose Kapitel 21, Vers 23-25 Der Doktor: Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. ( ) Genesis Kapitel 1, Vers 3 Professor Gideon Seyetik: Es werde Licht! ( ) Psalm 95, Vers 4 Doktor Ozaba: Denn in seiner Hand sind die Höhen der Berge und die Tiefen der Erde. ( ) Matthäus Kapitel 6, Vers 28 Spock über die Tribbles: Sie säen nicht, sie ernten nicht, und sie vermehren sich doch. ( ) Lukas Kapitel 4, Vers 23 James T. Kirk zu Leonard McCoy Arzt, heile dich selbst! ( ) )}} Lukas Kapitel 6, Vers 39 Tom Paris über den Doktor, als dieser Seven of Nine alles über eine Romanze bei bringen will: Kann ein Blinder, einen Blinden führen? ( ) 2. Timotheus Kapitel 4, Vers 7 Benjamin Sisko beginnt mit Und wenn ich scheitere…, was von seinem Vater mit dem Zitat …dann habe ich gut gekämpft. Ich habe die Reise beendet und habe den Glauben bewahrt. weitergeführt wird. ( ) Offenbarung Kapitel 22, Vers 6 Der Priester in Benjamin Siskos Vision über Benny Russell: Diese Worte sind glaubwürdig und wahr. Und der Herr, der Gott der Geister und der Propheten, schickte einen Engel heran, um seinen Dienern zu zeigen, was bald stattfinden muss. ( ) Hintergrundinformationen * Der englische Originaltitel der Episode heißt Let He Who Is Without Sin… und ist er Beginn eines Zitates aus der Bibel von Jesus Christus, dass er im Bezug auf eine Ehebrecherin sagt: Let He Who Is Without Sin, cast the first stone. (übersetzt: Wer unter euch ohne Sünde ist, der werfe den ersten Stein auf sie.) Externe Links * en:Bible fr:Bible Kategorie:Literatur Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Menschlich